Large data centers employ redundant array of independent disks (RAID) technology to provide data protection. This RAID technology may distribute data over several disks. A RAID implemented data system may provide various levels of redundancy and performance based on preferences established by a user or system administrator. In a RAID implemented data system, if a single disk fails, through data recovery and usage of redundancy, an end user may, not even be aware of the failure.
However, in a standard RAID implementation, if a single disk fails, performance may be degraded while the associated data with the failed disk is rebuilt on another disk (such as a redundant disk). Thus, various implementations have been developed to improve recovery times.
One such implementation is a declustered RAID system. In a declustered RAID system, parity groups (or stripes) of data are randomly distributed over all available disks. Further, redundancy stripes also may be distributed over several available disks. Thus, if a single disk fails, the recovery process uses the bandwidth of all available disks, which leads to faster recovery times. However, a bottleneck still may occur due to a delay in detecting an error on the disk.